


愈快乐愈堕落

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 海棠风pwp，零薰前提下的mob薰，双性，个人xp的集合，非常非常非常OOC，慎入！！每章是背景相同、剧情相对独立的片段，黄暴重口，有强烈的物化人格倾向，请仔细阅读警告！！总裁和他的sex toy。薰是淫荡的小变态，零本质性冷淡，只是喜欢玩弄别人，这样的一拍即合的故事。零薰是类似于主人和宠物一样的关系，请相信他们彼此都是需要和被需要的。Update：持续更新中。02/05 update：更新第4章。！再强调一下，非常非常非常OOC，具体怎么个OOC法就是yfx对sjl是黏人小甜心，对路人是谁都可以上的slut，但他（心里自认为）依然只喜欢sjl一个人。不过既然都看mob文了也别太在意这个了吧，不OOC的话根本就不会有被mob这种事发生了- -
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 23





	1. 公共肉便器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：公共厕所肉便器，轮奸，尿，语言羞辱，第一人称

狭小的封闭空间里回荡着我的喘息声。

我的双手以一个别扭的姿势被高举过头顶，用手铐拴在水管上，而双腿则被尼龙绳绑成向两边张开的M形。总而言之，我像是一个淫荡的供人玩赏的玩具一样被架设在公共厕所的便池上。

有一根按摩棒正插在我的女阴里嗡嗡地震动。我可以清晰地感受到它是如何搅动着我身体里温热多汁的软肉，微妙的酸痒感不断地冲击着我的神经。

而按摩棒的开关正握在我面前的这个男人手里。

“零君……”我不安地晃动着身体，企图唤起他的一点同情，“感觉好难受……”

“难受吗？”他几乎是好整以暇地看着我，仿佛这一切跟他毫无关系似的，“那要怎么办？”

“嗯，想要……”

“想要什么？”

尽管知道他只是在故意引导我说出接下来的话，我还是情不自禁地夹紧了按摩棒，阴户里淌出来的淫汁把我的下身沾得湿漉漉的，不断地往下滴水。

“想要零君……插进来……”我喘息着道，“用力干我的屁股和逼，射进里面来……”

“唔，不错的态度，但是还不对哦？”零笑道，“再想想，你是什么？”

“我是……公用肉便器……”我只好不情愿地回答道。

“既然你是公用肉便器，所有走进来的人都可以使用你，不论是什么样的人，以什么方式，你没有拒绝或者选择的权力。那么……不如由我来初次试用一下吧？”

他笑着这么说。我侧过头看着他，在我的注视下，他松开皮带上的搭扣，解开裤子。

我猜我看他的眼神大约是过分热切的，他皱了一下眉头，自语道：“是不是应该把你的眼睛也蒙上呢？毕竟对一个肉便器来说，自我意识太强不算是什么好事……“

一股温暖的淡黄色的液体浇在我的小腹上。我颤栗了一下，呜咽着弓起背，我的女阴随即抽搐着喷出了一大股淫水。

“只是在你身上撒尿，就这么高潮了吗？”零惊讶地挑起眉，笑道，“看来你很享受这样，不错。那么我差不多也该走了，过一会儿我会再来看你的。”

他俯下来，吻了我的嘴唇，然后用宽胶带蒙上我的眼睛，就这么将我独自留在了肮脏的公共厕所里。

视力被剥夺多少使我有点恐惧。我不住地喘息着，惴惴不安地等着谁来发现我。

我并没有等很久。随着门被推开的响声，一个男人惊讶的声音在我耳边响起：“卧槽！”

他没有立即对我做什么，而是回头叫外面的同伴来看：“喂，你过来，厕所里有个光着屁股的婊子！”

另一个男人走进来。“哦？真的！这人怎么又长着鸡巴又长着逼，到底是男是女？”

“管他呢，能操不就好了！今天真是走运！”第一个男人兴致勃勃地说，“喂，是我先发现的，让我先玩一会儿，然后换你，怎么样？”

“行。”第二个男人同意，“我就在旁边等你。”

那个男人握住插在我阴户里的按摩棒，像是故意玩弄我似的，一边旋转一边缓慢地往外拨出。那样的刺激太强烈了，我忍不住呜咽起来。

“别急，小婊子，”他笑着道，“老子马上就操你的逼，把你操得舒舒服服的，把热乎乎的精液灌进你肚子里，你说好不好？”

他把按摩棒从我身体里拔出来，扔在地上。因为我流了很多水的缘故，他的阴茎毫无阻碍地捅了进来，我不由得深吸了一口气。

粗大的阳具狠狠地蹂躏着我柔嫩而湿热的甬道。我的阴道比正常人短窄许多，因此他轻易地顶到了最底端，粗暴地撞击着我狭窄而敏感的宫颈。我被操得颤栗不止，很快便达到了高潮，阴道里喷出一股淫汁浇在他的鸡巴上。

“他妈的，这么几下就高潮了，真是不经操！”他一边狠干着我一边咬牙切齿地道，“你被多少个人操过？是不是每天都在发情，逼里流着水求大鸡巴插进来操你？”

“没有……”我带着哭腔道。我做这一切只是为了零而已，因为他这么说，所以我才做的。

“还嘴硬呢？看我不把你的骚逼操烂！”

他愈加用力地猛干着我，小腹撞击着我的屁股，发出连续不断的啪啪声。我逼里的淫水都被激烈地操了出来，在交合处形成了白沫。

他的同伴在旁边似乎有点坐不住了，他站起来，掐住我的下巴，随即一根气味腥臊的粗大鸡巴顶到了我的脸上。我忍不住干呕了一下。

“张嘴，给你爹舔舔。”

我被迫地张大嘴，男人抓住我的头发，晃动腰肢，把我的喉咙当成下体一样操干起来，很快我吞咽不下去的唾液便沿着嘴角淌了出来，沾满了我的下巴。

我感到操着我的逼的男人开始狠狠地顶弄我的子宫口。因为嘴也被占据的缘故，我甚至都叫不出声音，只能从喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟声。他又猛力操干了几下，随后一股温热而黏稠的精液喷进了我的子宫里。

男人后退了一步，欣赏着我被操得烂红的女阴，微张的小口里淌出来一丝白液，似乎觉得很满意。他扶着自己的阴茎，又对准我的屁股撒了一泡尿，这才终于结束了使用。

“该我了。”第二个男人早已迫不及待了。

他把鸡巴从我嘴里抽出来，当我以为他也要操进我的阴道里时，他却从地上捡起嗡嗡震动着的按摩棒，塞回了我的逼里，而用自己的鸡巴顶住我紧闭的后穴，将龟头插了进去。

“唔！！”我忍不住痛苦地呻吟出声。

我的后穴没有经过扩张，只有一点体液的润滑，内里又热又紧，死死地夹着他的阴茎。他大约也不太舒服，尝试了几下都没能完全插进去，不由得烦躁起来，扬起手掌，狠狠地拍在我的屁股上，我的臀部立刻红肿起来。

“烂婊子，骚得要死，夹这么紧！把屁眼松开，听见没有？”

他打的那一下真的很疼，我差点沁出了眼泪，只好呜咽着努力放松后穴。在这间隙里，他又骂骂咧咧地打了我好几巴掌。

他一把鸡巴捅到底，便急迫地抽插起来。他的动作没有前一个人那样粗暴，而是刻意地顶撞着我的前列腺，我被干得又痛又舒爽，不停地呻吟着。

前后两个穴眼都被撑大而填满，那样的感觉是单有一个穴被操所无法比拟的。很快我便再次颤抖着高潮了，后穴里的软肉紧紧绞住了他的鸡巴。

男人倒吸一口气，差点在我后穴里泄了精。他责罚式地拍打了一下我已经红肿不堪的屁股，随后把阴茎抽出来，撸动几下，一泡散发着腥气的白色精液喷射在我的脸上。

他们发泄够了欲望之后，终于离开了厕所。

我精疲力竭地喘息着，四肢因为连续的性高潮而酸软不堪。我的前后两个穴眼都被完全操开了，红肿而外翻着，往外淌着肮脏的体液，看上去淫乱极了。

下一个使用者并没有让我等很久。跟前两个人一样，他发现我时，先是发出了吃惊的声音，随后像大多数正常男人一样，很快便兴奋起来，开始玩弄我的身体。

他先是解开裤子，朝着我的脸撒了一泡尿。腥臊的黄色液体顺着我的脸和颈流淌到身上，我不慎咽下去了一点，忍不住痛苦地干呕着咳嗽起来。

做完这件事以后，他拔出我女阴里的按摩棒，用力把肮脏的鸡巴插了进去。我微弱地低哼了一声，任凭他狠狠地操干着我柔软而湿热的阴道。第一个男人射在我逼里的精液原本被按摩棒堵住了而不至于流出来，此时全被他操了出来，在交合处形成了厚厚一层白沫。

他一边操着我，一边拿起震动的按摩棒，抵在我的乳头上。我的身体像过电一样弓了一下，不由自主地颤抖起来。

“啊……”我忍不住发出呻吟。乳头被玩弄的感觉很怪异，那种又麻又痒的触感无论如何都称不上爽快，但我却情不自禁地希望能被玩弄得更激烈一点。

“啊，奶子被玩得很舒服吗？”对方恶劣地笑着问，“另一边也想要吧？”

他把按摩棒抵在我一边的乳头上，伸出手掐住另一边，用力地揉捏起来，还时不时地低下头嘬进嘴里用牙咬几口，在我的胸口上留下了鲜红的齿痕。我的两颗乳头都变得殷红而肿大，高高地挺立在胸前，只要稍一碰便能引起敏感的颤抖。

没过多久，我便又一次呜咽着达到了高潮。男人就着我高潮时抽搐的阴道狠狠地猛干了几下，然后长出一口气，抵着我的子宫口将一股浓精喷了进去。

他离开之前，又拿起那根比寻常男人的阴茎还要粗大许多的按摩棒，塞进了我嘴里，说：“这个玩意儿看上去很脏了啊？用你的嘴好好地清理干净吧。反正也是插在你自己身体里的东西，你应该很喜欢吧？”

我无法反抗，也无法自己把按摩棒从嘴里拿出来，只能张开嘴努力地含着，等待下一个人又要以怎样的方式来折磨我。

……

我渐渐地失去了时间感，也记不清究竟有几个人进来使用过我了。

他们之中有刚下班的人，衣着西装革履，一边操我一边解下皮带抽打我的屁股。也有神智不清的醉鬼，他把酒瓶插进了我的逼里，让剩下的酒液灌进我身体里。

最多的一次我同时伺候了四个人。他们的声音听上去很年轻，所以我猜也许是学生，年轻男子的精力非常旺盛，他们先是轮流地操了我一遍，然后又一起玩弄我，其中两个人分别把鸡巴插进了我的前后穴里，一个人操干我的嘴，还有一个人逼迫我握着他的阴茎给他手淫。

那些男人的动作全都粗鲁而急切，他们在我身上发泄兽欲，对我丝毫没有半点怜惜，好像我真的变成了一个公用人肉便器一样，只是一个泄欲的器具。他们不断地射进我的阴道和直肠里，把腥臭的尿液浇在我身上，强迫我张嘴给他们口交、喝下他们的体液。前一个人的体液几乎快要干涸了，但立刻又有新鲜的体液灌进我的身体里。

但我却从重复不断的奸淫中得到了一种背德的快感。我的身体虽然被折磨得疲倦不堪，但却变得越发敏感，几乎每个人都能轻松地把我操到高潮，那四个男学生轮奸我的时候，我甚至哭叫着连续高潮了好几次。我一度短暂地失去了知觉，很快又被激烈的快感折磨醒来，陷入高潮的地狱中。

直到最后一个人把厕所的门推开。他的动作很轻，进来后便反手把门关上了，门锁发出咔哒一声轻响。

尽管我什么都看不见，我却立刻分辨出那是他，不会有错的。

“零君……”我嘟哝道。

出现在他眼前的我大概是一塌糊涂的。我身体上沾满了肮脏的液体，已经分不清是精液、尿液还是其他什么东西，全部混在了一起，红肿的屁股上布满了掌掴和抽打的痕迹。我的女阴早已被操成了糜烂的艳红色，两片肥厚的阴唇耷拉在外面，按摩棒也早已没电了，但还插在逼里，堵着不让里面的液体流出来。因为被灌了太多的缘故，我的小腹甚至像初孕一样微微地隆起了。我的后穴也并不很完好，穴口周围都被干得一片红肿，除了没有东西可插在里面，合不拢的小口里漏出一丝白色的淫液。

“唔，”他的嗓音在我耳边响起，笑着说道，“这可真是了不起的美景啊。”

他走过来，帮我揭掉了蒙着眼睛的胶带。我无法忍耐自己的欲望，抬起头，用脸颊蹭着他的手。

“零君……我很乖吧？我表现得好吗？”

“嗯，好孩子。做得很不错，辛苦了。”

“那我要奖励……”

“说吧，想要什么？”

“零君来玩弄我吧……我是零君的肉便器，怎么样都可以，想被零君毫不留情地用坏……”我这么说的时候，脸颊上浮起了兴奋的红晕，红肿的逼忍不住夹了一下插在里面的按摩棒，发出咕叽的水声。

“连续被这么多人操过了，还没有满足你吗？真是个淫荡的小家伙。”他用语言奚落着我，“作为奖励的话，倒也不是不可以，但你的逼和屁股里现在灌满了不知道多少人的精液和尿，你要我操那么脏的地方吗？”

“不是的！”我有点急了，声音染上了哭腔，“零君用我的嘴吧，我的嘴很干净的……用我的手也可以，还有腿也可以……”

我努力咽下嘴里残余的异味，舔了一遍嘴唇，冲他大大地张开嘴，期望他把滚烫而坚硬的阳具插进来。

他不由得笑了，他的手指轻柔地划过我的嘴唇。“行啦，我知道了。我答应过的事情，不会不兑现的。总而言之，先让我来检查一下你今天的成果吧。”

他解开了绑着我的双腿的绳子。他抚过腿上绛紫色的勒痕，随后将我的腿高抬到胸前，使下身最大限度、毫无保留地袒露出来。

被他这样盯着，我忍不住呻吟起来。他从我身体里拔出按摩棒，浑浊的黄白相间的液体立刻从我的逼里流淌出来，顺着臀部滴下去。

“嗯，好像比我想象的还要多啊？”他笑道，“让我看看，里面应该还有很多吧？”

他伸手扒开肿大的糜红色阴唇，将食指和中指插进我的阴道里，用力地抠挖湿热的软肉。随着他的动作，更多的体液汩汩地淌了出来，沾满了他的手。

“唔，零君……不要碰了，很脏的……”我快要哭了。我的脑袋里一片空白，几乎不知道该说什么，一方面我并不想让他如此仔细地看见我被别人奸淫后留下的东西，但另一方面，零的手指插在我的逼里，这一认知快要让我疯了。

“是吗？但你的反应不像是希望我停下来啊。说谎不是好孩子该做的哦。”

他又加入了一根无名指，将三根手指并拢在一起，开始操我的淫逼。他修长的手指一遍遍顶进我身体深处，指尖粗鲁地抠挖过敏感的内壁，里面几乎被他操得翻了出来，每一次抽插都带出一圈粉红色的嫩肉。

“嗯啊！！”我残余的一丝理智彻底决堤了，崩溃般地哭叫起来。我弓起背，高抬起胯部，去迎合他操我的动作，好让他能像是要把我捅穿一样，狠狠地干进我的最深处。

没过很久我就激烈地高潮了。我紧闭上眼睛，浑身都颤栗着，剧烈的快感像洪水一样涌上来。早已被操成一个合不拢的圆洞的逼里再次喷出一大股淫液，似乎比此前哪一次都要多。

满足了我之后，零把湿漉漉的手指从我阴道里抽出来。我身体里面残余的体液也都被操了出来，在地上形成了一大滩，鼓起的小腹渐渐地平坦下去。

“哈啊……好舒服，零君好棒……”我精疲力竭地喘息着，眯起眼睛看着他美丽的脸，露出餍足的小动物般的神情。

“对了。你不是还想要我用你的嘴吗？”零笑着把他的手伸过来，“那就帮我清理干净吧。”

于是我凑过去，舔舐他手上沾的液体。我把他修长的手指含进嘴里，让覆着薄茧的指尖划过我的舌头和喉咙。

等我把他的手舔得干干净净，只沾染了微潮的唾液之后，我用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的手心，心满意足地说：

“我爱你。”


	2. 狗奴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：狗奴，囚禁，鞭打，失禁，喝尿，语言羞辱  
> 这章是零薰1v1

羽风薰迷迷糊糊地从浅眠中醒来。

这是一间阴暗的地下室。他现在被关在一个方形铁笼里。笼子不小，但也不很大，他没法在笼子里把腿伸开，只能勉强蜷缩着躺下来。

他的脖子上戴着一个黑色皮革项圈，项圈上连着一根锁链，拴在铁笼上。他头顶上有一对毛茸茸的尖耳，而身下则拖着一根大尾巴，如果仔细看的话，尾巴连着身体的一端实际上是一个肛塞，插在他的屁股里。

这样的条件实在称不上是舒适，但他已经在这里度过了三天。每天早晚会有人来给他送食物和水。如果需要排泄的话，在他够得到的不远处有一个尿壶。只有排泄的时候他才被允许短暂地把肛塞取出来，一天的其余时间里，他都必须插着肛塞度过。

因为他是狗，一条低贱而淫荡的狗。作为狗，必须随时随地准备讨主人欢心，所以他身上的所有洞必须永远保持着可以随便使用的状态。

这是他的零君跟他说的。

零向他解释这一惩罚的时候，他兴奋得快要流水了，毫不犹豫地答应下来，甚至觉得这比起惩罚明明是奖励才对。

结果他在整整三天时间里根本一次都没来看他。

薰懊恼地想：讨厌的男人，尽会说谎。早知道这样的话，根本不懂为什么还要这些设定，明明只是把他关了三天禁闭而已。

好想要。

他已经三天没有跟任何人做爱了。他倒是用肛塞和自己的手自慰过，但对于他的身体来说那样的刺激远远不够。

薰挣扎了一下，强迫自己从情色的念头中转移注意力，但却完全做不到。

好想要什么东西插进来填满他身体里的空虚。尤其是，想要被零玩弄。好想被他一边责骂一边狠狠地抽打，直到他的屁股红肿得站都站不起来，然后像母狗一样被他操到潮吹。

像是回应了他的欲望一样，通往地下室的楼梯上响起了脚步声，渐渐走近。

薰起先以为是送饭的人又来了，但随即意识到不是那样。他猛地抬起头，零似笑非笑地站在那里看着他，手里握着一根细长的硬质木鞭。

“零君！”薰委屈得快要哭出来了，“你怎么才来啊？我好想你……”

“我还不明白你么？”零笑着摩挲了一下手里的鞭子，“这是对你的惩罚，当然不会按照你的心意发展。首先，给你一次机会改口：叫我什么？”

“主人……”薰乖乖地用狗姿跪趴在笼子里。

“嗯。”零悠悠地继续道，“那么作为狗的职责呢？”

薰赶紧高高地撅起屁股，两手掰开臀瓣，露出插着肛塞的后穴，还有嫩红的女阴。

“主人……我是为了主人而存在的下贱的母狗，我身上的所有洞都张得大大的，请主人随心所欲地使用母狗……”

他的脸颊因为兴奋而涨红了，身体轻微地颤抖着，逼里不由自主地涌出一股热流。

零扬了一下眉。他拿起鞭子，把末端伸进笼子里，拨弄了一下他屁股里的肛塞露在外面的圆柄。肛塞把那个看上去很小的穴塞得严严实实的，连一丝多余的缝隙也没有。

“太紧了。这样让我怎么用呢？”零皱起眉，“拔出来让我看看。”

薰立刻照办了。肛塞被拔出来的时候，发出啵叽一声响。他努力地往两边掰开臀瓣，让零能看见那个肉洞，因为突如其来的空虚，那里面的嫩肉不停地抽搐收缩着，似乎很想再夹住什么东西来解解痒。

零把鞭子末端顶进他的后穴里，搅动了几下，粗鲁地把穴撑开。鞭子的触感又硬又冷，薰忍不住惊叫起来，被刺激得趴在地上发抖。

零抽出鞭子，在他屁股上打了一下，吩咐道：“可以了，再塞上吧。”

薰颤着手拿起肛塞，他被顶开了的穴轻松地把粗大的异物吞吃了进去。

零握着鞭子下移，抵住了他的女阴。那两片柔软而肥厚的阴唇紧闭着，因为已经被操过很多次了，呈糜烂的深红色，仿佛两片成熟的花瓣。零用鞭子拨开他的阴唇，一大股淫水立刻从阴道里淌出来，流在他腿上。

“呃啊……”薰又兴奋又羞耻，恨不得把脸埋进地里。

“还没做什么，逼为什么已经流了这么多骚水了？”他听见零笑了一声，问道。

“因为……因为逼被主人看着，感觉好舒服……主人检查我的后面也好舒服……”

“只是被看着也舒服？”

“舒服的，因为母狗最喜欢主人了……”

一记响亮的鞭打突然落在他屁股上。薰猝不及防地惊呼了一声，白皙的肌肤上立刻留下了一道鲜红的鞭痕，像火烧般剧烈地疼痛起来。

“主人为什么突然打我？”薰惊异地抬头看他。

“还用问么？你不知道自己做了什么吗？”零笑着看着他，“当然是为了惩罚你不听话的骚逼了。你昨天是怎么自慰的，监控摄像头里拍得一清二楚呢，没有经过我允许，你可以用自己的洞了吗？”

又是一记沉重的鞭打。薰痛得掉下了眼泪，泪水涟涟地颤抖着。“对不起，主人，对不起……母狗做错了，我不应该擅自插自己的逼……我是不听话的、淫荡的母狗，主人惩罚我吧……”

“你怎么插自己的逼了？说出来。”

“我……我把自己的手指塞进逼里，用力插了里面，用另一只手玩了乳头……我的逼里被插出了好多水，这样过了两个小时，然后我就高潮了……”

“唔，两个小时，那就是一百二十分钟。”零摩挲着鞭子的柄，“一分钟一下，照理应当惩罚你一百二十下鞭打，但那么多的话，我的手都要酸了。再者你也是初犯，我就网开一面，从轻处罚，算你一百下好了。”

“谢谢主人……”薰颤抖着道。

“一百下鞭打，现在开始算。你自己报数吧。”

话音刚落，一记鞭子便狠狠地抽在他流着水的柔嫩的逼上。薰忍着疼痛和强烈的刺激，报数：“一……”

“啊！二……三……”

鞭打像疾风骤雨般地落下来。他的屁股很快被打得通红，像发面馒头一样高高地肿了起来，上面布满了狰狞的鞭痕。

每挨一下鞭子，他敏感的逼就忍不住瑟缩一下，分泌出更多的淫液。有不少鞭打落在了他的逼上，他的阴唇被打得不成形状，向两边耷拉下来，仿佛支离破碎的花瓣，里面的水一股一股地流出来，随着鞭打四处飞溅，将他的下身弄得一片泥泞。

“啊！呜……”薰满脸都是眼泪，说话上气不接下气的，“对不起，主人，我忍不住了……我太淫荡了，主人狠狠地罚我吧……”

他不停地抽泣着，弓起身子，绷紧了双腿。他的肉逼抽搐了一下，一大股白色的淫水从里面涌出来，竟然是被鞭打得高潮了。

零暂时停了一下手，看着他趴在地上发抖。白色浊液沾在艳红色的逼上，还有一丝耷拉下来，滴在他的脚上，看起来的确极其淫荡。

“唉，真是一条难管教的母狗。”零叹气道，“你的逼真的这么想要吗？这样吧，你把手指插进去，像昨天一样自慰吧。这样总该让你长点记性。”

“是，主人……”

薰抽泣着把手伸到下面，并起三根手指，塞进自己潮湿软烂的逼里。他一边慢慢地插动着，一边继续忍受着残酷的鞭打。

“呃啊！三十四……三十五……”

“用力一点，昨天你可不是这样做的啊？”零一鞭抽在他颤抖的手上。

薰只好加大力道，哭着抠挖自己的肉洞。他的阴道很窄小，即使是他自己也能顶进最深处，内里刚高潮过的软肉贪婪地紧紧吮吸着他的手指，索求更激烈的快感。

“四十五……四十六……呜……”

……

被鞭打到第八十下左右时，他看上去已经快崩溃了。他的双腿抖得几乎跪不住，膝盖已经肿了，只能无力地匍匐在地上。他的眼睛也几乎看不清东西了，眼前一阵阵发白，耳朵嗡嗡地发鸣，头疼得像快要爆炸了似的。

他的下半身伤痕累累、惨不忍睹，已经麻木而失去了知觉。鞭子落下来的时候，他的身体虽然还会条件反射地颤抖，但已经感受不到刺痛。他的手指虽然仍插在自己的逼里，也只能勉强地动几下，里面被弄得又酸又疼。

零不由得产生了一丝怜惜。他放轻手上的力度，反思着自己是不是把他欺负得过头了，只是自慰，似乎也罪不至此。

到第八十五下时，他收起了鞭子，说道：“先这样吧，你应该也很累了，今天就到此为止吧。剩下的次数，之后有机会再补上。”

薰愣了一下，立刻用尽全力地撑起身体，抓住铁栏，抬起布满泪痕的脸向他哀求道：“不要！我一点也不累，继续惩罚我吧……主人生气了吗？因为我没有好好插自己的逼，所以你生气了吗？对不起，对不起……我一定会做好的，所以主人继续狠狠地责打母狗吧……”

他摇晃着屁股，努力用手扒开红色的逼口，向零展示他是如何插着自己的软肉。里面的水被挖了出来，沾得他满手湿漉漉的。

“真的没关系吗？”零无奈地笑着，“我没有生气。你看上去让人有点担心。”

“没关系的……”薰嗫嚅道，“不论你对我做什么我都很喜欢，所以请跟我多待一会儿吧，不要这么快走掉……”

“真是的，缠人的小家伙。看来我只能继续了不是吗？”

零走过去，用鞭子点了一下他的背。“你转过去吧。后面惩罚到这种程度已经够了，前面也需要稍微教育一下。”

“呃啊……”薰听见他说的，忍不住呻吟了一声，赶紧翻了个身，仰面躺在铁笼里，因为腿没有空间伸直，只能勾起来，露出腿间烂红的女阴和前面垂着的肉粉色阴茎。

零用鞭子划过他小巧的阴茎，扬起手，毫不留情地抽打了下去。薰不由得惊叫了一声。他的阴茎并不能勃起和射精，理论上也不会有快感，但那里总归是脆弱的部位，比其他地方要来得敏感许多。这时受到刺激，带给他一种新鲜的快感。

鞭子持续不断地落在他的阴茎和小腹上，偶尔有几下抽在他的阴蒂上，引得他不停颤栗。

“啊……”薰泪眼朦胧地盯着零，脸上泛着潮红，“……主人，我要继续插自己的逼吗？”

“你想的话就做吧。”零扬起眉看着他。

“谢谢主人……”得到了准许，薰便把手伸到下面，一操自己的逼，一边用另一只手揪弄胸前的乳粒。他的乳头很快被玩弄得硬涨起来，仿佛两颗鲜艳的红豆。

“九十四，九十五……”薰又快要哭了，“啊！怎么办，好舒服……”

他急促地喘息起来，声音也变得尖细而高亢。可以看得出他在努力忍耐，他紧紧地夹着双腿，足弓也绷成了紧张的弧形。

然而零似乎并不打算这么放过他。他干脆把脚伸进了笼里，用皮鞋尖重重踩上他脆弱的阴茎，一边缓慢地转动着脚腕，一边狠抽了一下阴茎上的铃口。

“呜啊！”薰崩溃地哭叫起来，“不要，不要踩那里了……我快要……我……”

最后一记鞭子终于落在他敏感的阴蒂上，发出漂亮的脆响。

零一把脚挪开，他便立刻弓起背，像受惊的小动物一样将自己蜷缩成一团。零先是以为他高潮了，随后他看到一股淡黄色液体汩汩地从他身下流出来，散发出微热的腥臊味。

“对不起……”薰羞耻地把自己的脸埋进臂弯里。

“……”零失笑，故意说道，“管不住逼也罢了，连尿也管不住吗？谁家会要一条随地乱尿的狗？”

“对不起……请主人再罚我吧，我什么都会做的……”薰抽泣道，“不要抛弃我……”

“让我想想，那么……就罚你趴在地上把自己的尿舔干净好了，像狗那样。不过那是之后的事情了，我不在的时候你也可以做。在此之前，还有……”

零在他面前蹲下来，跟他平视。薰还有点恍惚，乖乖地凑过去，看着他漂亮得不太真实的脸。

“今天表现得很好，我很高兴。”

零的吻像羽毛一样轻柔地飘到他嘴唇上。


	3. 诱奸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：诱奸和轮奸，露出，语言羞辱  
> 上一章里薰被惩罚的缘由

零说他要去国外出差一周。

“啊？这么久……”薰有点沮丧，“好吧。”

零安慰性地拍了拍他的脸蛋。“我给你准备了一个小礼物。”

“什么？情趣玩具吗？”薰并不抱期待地问道。

“到时候你就知道了。”零弯起眼睛微笑了一下。

那天晚上薰喝了点酒以后早早地睡了。零不在家的时候他通常都是靠睡觉来打发掉大段无聊的时间。

他在一个稍嫌粗暴但非常缠绵的吻里惊醒。他迷迷瞪瞪地认定那是零，于是回吻了过去。

那个吻进一步加深了。对方的舌头蛮横地闯进他嘴里，搅动口腔，吮吸着他的唾液。薰被吻得喘不上气来，皱着眉断断续续地呻吟着。

“哈……呃啊……零君……”

对方变本加厉，抓住他的两只手腕，用一根皮带牢牢地捆在了一起。薰感到一根温热而坚硬的东西隔着衣料顶在他大腿上。

薰一惊，背后起了一层冷汗，顿时清醒过来。零即使要操他，也是用别的手段把他折磨得可怜兮兮地不停求欢后才会操他，没有这样性急地单刀直入的。

“你是谁？你怎么进来的？”薰惊吓地往后缩去，想要挣脱开他的控制，但对方力气极大，薰根本动弹不得。

房间里的灯亮了。他面前是两个面孔陌生的男人，身上穿着深蓝色的修理工制服。其中一个正粗鲁地跨在他身上，而另一个站在旁边，面无表情地举着摄像机对着他们。

薰这时想起来，零之前跟他提过，会有工人过来维护家里的电路和管道，叫他不用在意。

“你说我是谁？当然是马上要操你的贱逼的人了。”他身上的男人嬉笑着道，“谁叫我们一进来就发现了你这个光着屁股的骚婊子呢？睡觉的时候逼里空空荡荡的很难受吧，不要急，我马上就把大鸡巴插进来替你解解痒。”

“我没有……”薰半是恼怒半是羞惭地辩解道。

他挣扎着想趁男人解开自己的裤子的时候逃开，但对方抓住他的脚腕，一把便将他捞了回来。“去哪儿？逼都已经这么湿了，还想怎么办？”

男人扯开他的腿，将他的腿弯扛在肩上，粗鲁地搓揉了几下他的女阴。薰满脸通红地惊叫了一声。他刚才以为跟他接吻的是零，逼里的确兴奋地流了许多水。被他一揉，像是破了皮的水果一样淌出汁液来。

薰知道反抗是不可能有用了，只好哀求他们：“求你们了，不要操我的逼……没有零君的允许我不应该和别人做爱的，他会生气的……我用手给你们解决行不行？或者嘴……”

他们俩人像是听到了很荒谬的事情一样爆发出一阵大笑。

“有谁会生气，跟我们有什么关系？”他说，“有逼在面前，不操才是傻子。至于手和嘴嘛，总会有用到的时候的，不要心急。”

他抓着薰，毫不留情地将自己的鸡巴捅了进去。薰痛苦地闷哼了一声，那根粗大的阳具将他的身体填得满满当当，他感到自己像是被插在了一根烧得滚烫的铁棍上一样。

男人响亮地打了一下他的屁股，随后抓着他的双腿，将他的下身抬得几乎悬空，开始狠狠地操他的逼，阴茎不停地撞击着他逼里敏感的软肉，没过多久他的逼里就喷涌出更多的淫水来，顺着小腹倒流到他自己身上。

薰忍不住崩溃地哭叫起来：“啊！不要……求你了，不要再操我了……停下……”

男人听见他的哭声，更加兴奋了，扬起手掌，又打了一下他的屁股，白皙的臀部上留下了鲜红的手掌印。

“妈的，这么骚！流了这么多水，还夹得这么紧，我今天非把你操烂不可！”

他抓着薰的腰肢，像野兽一样粗鲁地猛操他，底下的两个卵蛋啪啪地撞击着他的屁股，交合处涌起一圈白沫。薰被操得直抽搐，一边机械性地哭着叫不要，一边却又不由自主地扭动着屁股，让男人能干进他的更深处。

“啊！”男人狠狠地顶进了他的宫颈里，薰惊叫了一声，身体像被电击似的剧烈地颤抖蜷缩起来。他的肉逼紧紧地夹住鸡巴，身体里涌出一大股淫汁，全部喷在了鸡巴上。

男人们看到他的淫态，又是一阵狂笑。那个正插着他的男人向两边用力扯开他的逼口，另一个人把摄像头拉近，拍着他汁水四溅的逼。

“咱们俩一起操他怎么样？我想干干他的屁股，但让他的逼空着太可惜了。”男人提议道，“你到前面来操他吧。”

拿着摄像机的男人欣然同意。他强行把神智不清的薰拖起来，让他坐在自己身上，随后解开裤子，露出怒涨的紫红色阴茎。薰刚高潮过的逼里又松软又湿润，男人粗壮的鸡巴毫无障碍地捅了进去，舒服得长叹了一口气。

“不要这样！求你们了……”薰哭着挣扎，“不要操我的屁股……”

在他的挣扎下，男人的鸡巴从他逼里滑了出来。他顿时心生不满，抬手狠狠地扇了薰一巴掌。“臭婊子，不知道被多少男人的鸡巴插过烂逼了，还装什么贞烈呢？！你乖乖把腿张开挨操，那什么事都没有，否则刚才你的逼是怎么被奸得高潮喷水的，摄像机都拍得一清二楚。你觉得你老板看到你这么淫荡的样子，会产生什么想法？”

“什么？”薰睁大眼睛，不敢相信他们真的这样威胁他，“太卑鄙了……”

“你不信是吧？那我现在就发。”男人递了一个眼色。另一个人心领神会地拿出手机，翻出带着电话号码的通讯页，在薰面前晃了一下。

“不要！不要发出去！”薰惊慌失措地叫起来，“对不起，对不起，我会做的……不要把录像发给他……”

“早这样不就得了？”男人大笑起来，“自己骑到鸡巴上来，让我好捅一捅你的骚逼。”

薰哭丧着脸，羞耻地低下头，扶住男人狰狞的紫红色阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去。这个姿势插得极深，他的逼被严严实实地塞满了，逼口也被撑得大开，连一丝缝隙也没有。

一等他坐上鸡巴，男人便迫不及待地往上顶胯开始操他。他干得又狠又深，每一下都顶进了他敏感的宫颈，好像要把底下的两个卵蛋也塞进去一样，薰被操得浑身乱颤，逼里又开始不停地淌淫水，被鸡巴搅得咕叽作响。

旁边的男人看着他们操逼，不由得兴奋不已，粗鲁地把薰往前推倒，让他翘起屁股、露出后面的肉穴。他用手指扒开穴口，拿起摄像机往里面拍摄，随着前面的淫洞挨着操，后穴里红色的软肉也不停地蠕动抽搐着，仿佛很需要有什么东西塞进去狠狠地插一插。

男人往他的后穴上吐了一口唾沫，用手指粗暴地搅动了几下，便迫不及待地把阴茎捅了进去。

“呃啊！……”薰疼得掉出了眼泪。男人对他的痛呼声充耳不闻，只管挺着鸡巴操干他的屁股。他的后穴虽没有阴道那么湿滑、随便插几下便会冒出淫水，但也同样柔软而温暖，甚至比阴道来得更紧致。男人被他的穴夹得舒爽不已，骑在他屁股上像打桩一样往深处猛操。

前后两个敏感的洞穴都被激烈地奸淫着。薰脑袋里一片空白，身体无力地随着他们的动作耸动着，只剩下了唯一一个念头：他这副样子绝对、死也不能让零看见。

“啊，不……”薰颤抖着呻吟了一声，剧烈地高潮了。一股暖流从他身体里喷出来，随着男人的抽插，淫水从他的逼里被操出来，将他们的交合处染得一片泥泞，还有的顺着他的腿流下去，打湿了床单。

“操，这婊子又喷水了！”男人兴奋得眼睛都红了，“逼被强奸得很爽吧？看我不把你操烂！操死你！”

他疯狂地操着薰的宫口，好像要顶进他的子宫，把他狠狠地操穿一样。在他身后的男人也加大了动作幅度，把他的直肠操得红肿不堪。他们两个人的动作并不同步，各操各的，丝毫不关心薰的体验，薰感觉自己像是一块被不断蹂躏的布一样，身体几乎快被撕裂了。

操着他的逼的男人终于长出一口气，他硬挺的鸡巴顶在薰的宫口，朝里面喷射了一泡滚烫的精水。

他一抽出鸡巴，薰便无力地瘫软在床上，被操得合不拢的逼滴滴答答地往下淌着精液。

男人拍拍他的脸，示意他把嘴张开，随后一下子把腥臭的阳具塞进了他嘴里。薰闷哼了一声，只好乖乖地用嘴替他清理鸡巴。

操他屁股的男人又猛干了一阵，也感到了射精的欲望。他把鸡巴从他穴里拔出来，用手拢住柔软白皙的两团臀部，在他的臀缝里飞快地摩擦了几下，一股白色的精液便喷溅在薰的屁股上。

但这还仅仅只是一个开始。在接下来的几个小时里，那两个精力异常充沛的男人不断地轮换着操干他的逼、屁股和嘴，把腥臊的精液和尿喷在他身上的每一个地方，最后他身体上几乎没有一处地方是干净的。

薰哭得嗓子已经哑了。他不记得自己高潮了多少次，他的后穴和逼，甚至逼里的宫口都已经被操得红肿不堪，但依然有东西不断地插进来，把他折磨得哀叫连连。

等到那两个男人终于不再有兴趣继续操他了，他们便拽着他的头发把他拖到客厅里，让他像狗一样跪在地上爬行，还用脚踢他的屁股。他夹不住逼里的液体，里面的东西乱糟糟地淌出来，弄脏了地毯，便引来男人们的一阵大笑。

他们最后离开时，外面的天色已经黑了。其中一个人蹲下来，拍了拍他的脸，笑嘻嘻地道：“我们知道老板要一周以后才会回来，我们明天还会来的，你好好把逼洗干净等着吧。”

薰精疲力竭地瘫软在地上，呻吟了一声。

第二天一早，那两个男人果然又准时出现房门口。

薰惴惴不安地放他们进来了。这回他事先洗了澡，还用润滑液扩张了自己的穴以减轻一些疼痛。男人们对他的表现感到很满意，迅速地进入了正事。

他们先是把薰拖到露台上，将他的双手吊起来，抬起双腿朝外面大张开，让他的私处全部暴露出来。随后不管薰怎么惊慌地哭泣求饶，他们轮流用鸡巴狠狠地操他的逼和屁股。因为紧张，他的身体比平常更敏感，很快被操得连连高潮，地上流满了他的淫水。其中一个人在操他的时候，另一个人总举着摄像机拍摄。外面的街上偶尔有行人经过，抬头惊愕地看着这淫乱不堪的一幕。

随后他们总算把他放下来，又像昨天那样两个人一起操他。如果不是薰实在抗拒得太厉害，他们甚至还打算把两根鸡巴一起塞进他的逼里。

他们正在屋子里干得热火朝天时，楼下的门铃突然响了一声。男人们看了一眼神智不清地呻吟着的薰，互相交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

站在门口的快递员等了几分钟，无人来应门。他把包裹留在门前，正要离开时，门突然开了。

快递员愣在原地。出现在他面前的是一副前所未见的淫乱场面：两个穿着修理工制服的男人正一前一后地操干着中间那个金发的年轻男孩。后面那个人托着他的屁股，迫使他分开两腿站着，那根看上去非常狰狞的紫红色阴茎把他的后穴撑得极大，正在里面不停地抽插着。而前面那个男人抓着他的头发，强迫他给自己口交，他的嘴被大鸡巴捅得合不上，晶亮的唾液从嘴角淌出来，流满了他的下巴。

“老兄，这儿有个免费的骚婊子可以操，要不要一起？”操着他的屁股的男人笑着道。

快递员惊愕而犹豫地看向薰。他闭着眼睛，满脸潮红，一边吞吐着面前的鸡巴，一边从喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。男人还没操几下，他便发着抖夹紧双腿，哭叫：“啊……不要，又来了……嗯……”

男人拍打了几下他的屁股，随后把鸡巴从他后穴里抽出来，示意快递员上前。他犹豫不安地走过去，随后不由自主地被薰吸引了视线：这个人虽然外表是男性，身下却长着女人的逼。此时他的逼已经被操得一片红肿，两片烂红的阴唇往外翻着，里面那个合不拢的洞穴冒着骚水，看上去淫荡不堪。

快递员伸出手，慢慢地揉弄了几下他的女阴。他似乎已经高潮得神智恍惚了，喉咙里轻轻地哼着，不由自主地扭动着腰肢，并没有要反抗的意思。男人露出自己发硬的阴茎，在他的逼上磨了几下，便插进了那个诱人的淫洞里。

“啊！”被陌生的鸡巴操进身体里，薰忍不住又颤抖起来，柔嫩红肿的逼肉抽搐着绞紧了里面的东西，荒淫无度地索求更多快感。快递员揉抓着他的屁股，开始用鸡巴猛烈地干他的骚逼，把他干得淫水四溅。

这下他身上的三个洞都可以被鸡巴填满了。快递员和那两个男人一起，不断地轮换着用各种方式玩弄他，用精液和尿灌满他的身体，直到暮色四合，才把被操得精疲力尽的薰丢在地上，心满意足地离开。

……

在接下来的几天里，薰不停地被那几个男人一遍遍地奸淫着，他们每天都在一早造访，直到天色转黑才会离开。

厌倦了普通的性爱后，他们便想出各种花样百出的方式来折磨他，其中他们最热衷的便是强行把他拉到阳台、花园等公开场所操他，让他在路人的注视下一边惊慌地哭着哀求，一边激烈地高潮。一旦薰表露出抗拒，他们便威胁他要把他淫态百出的录像发给零，而他一听到这话往往就会乖乖就范。

他是零的所有物，他本来不该做没有经过零准许的事情，更不应该跟别人做爱。尽管此前他也有过被陌生人奸淫的经历，但那是发生在零和他都共同默许的情况下，这次则截然不同。

虽然这很难以启齿，但他确实在这场荒诞的奸淫中得到了可怕的快感。每天早上给男人们打开门时，他总是怀着巨大的不安和罪恶感，同时却又抱有一丝微弱的期待。每次他们插进他身体里，薰便忍不住去想如果零知道了会怎么样，这样的背德感却给他带来了强烈的刺激，令他一遍遍哭泣着达到高潮。

这一切直到零出差回来才结束。

夜晚，朔间零坐在从机场回家的车上。外面下着细雨，高架路上的霓虹灯光被雨点晕开，显得潮湿而冷清。

薰大概在等他回去。他想，好几天没见到那孩子了，还有点想念他。

这时他的电话铃响了。零拿出手机，接起来。

“老板，今天的录像已经发送给您了，还有摄像机的储存卡和备份硬盘都给您留在信箱里了，您记得去取一下。”

“嗯，干得好。”零轻松地道，“回头我让助理把钱结给你们。”

“哪里哪里，一点小事而已。”电话对面的人非常恭顺地道，“对了，您的客户还以为这是强奸，需不需要跟他说明？”

“是吗？我还以为他应该会发现呢。”零笑着道，“不用了。逗逗他也挺有意思的。”

深夜时分，他回到家，推门走进卧室里。房间里黑漆漆的，一丝声音也没有。

往常这时候，薰大约已经缠上来要亲要抱了，也许还会直接跑到机场去等他。但今天他只是像小动物一样蜷缩在毯子里面，看起来无精打采的，见到零也没什么反应。

“我回来了。怎么了，也不欢迎我一下？”零走过去，笑着抚了抚他的头发，“已经睡了？不是身体不舒服吧？”

“没有。”薰不安地动了一下，轻声应道，“欢迎回来……”

“对了，我有事要跟你说一下。”零从衣服内侧拿出储存卡和硬盘，搁在他面前，“关于这个。”

薰呆住了，脸色一瞬间变得煞白。零正要继续说话，他却一下子委屈地嚎啕大哭起来。他抱住零的胳膊，落下来的眼泪顿时把零的袖口濡湿了一片。

“对不起！对不起……我不想那样的，是他们强迫我的……对不起……我不应该的，是我不对，请原谅我吧……”

“……”零稍微有点无奈，“我知道啦，你松开我吧。”

他起身挣脱的动作被薰理解成要走开，反而哭得更加凶了。他跌跌撞撞地从床上爬下来，干脆死死地拖住零的腿不让他走。

“不要！不要走，求你了……你生气了吗？你要把我丢给别人了？不要……对不起，原谅我吧，我什么都会做的……”

零扬了扬眉，看着抱着他的腿哭泣的薰，正因为害怕被抛弃而瑟瑟发抖。事情似乎开始朝着有意思的方向发展了。

“你说你不是自愿的吗？”零故意顺着他说了下去，“那为什么你看上去那么淫荡，逼里喷了那么多次水呢？被强奸也觉得很舒服吗？为什么你舔他们的鸡巴的时候也没有不情愿？”

薰的脸红了，结结巴巴地抽噎道：“因为……我……我忍不住……对不起，我知道我错了……我太淫荡了……我再也不会了……”

“倒也不至于抛弃你，不过，也不能这么轻易地原谅你啊。做了错事的孩子必须受到惩罚，你觉得呢？”

薰像是如蒙大赦般惊喜地抬起头。“真的吗？惩罚我吧！一定要惩罚我，求你了！我什么都可以做，请原谅我吧……”

零露出若有所思的微笑。


	4. 办公室与女装

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：女装，路人视角第一人称

我有一个难以启齿的秘密。

我迷恋着我上司的情人。

他叫羽风薰，一个非常柔美而中性化的名字，像他本人一样。记得我入职的第一天，恰巧在走廊上遇到他。他经过我身边时飘来一股馥郁的香气，我愣住了，回头一看才发现他是一个秀丽的年轻男人，并不是喷了香水的女人。

他完全没有停留，径直走进了上司的办公室，而我却情不自禁地站在原地，深深地呼吸着，直到空气里的芳香彻底淡去。

他时不时地会出现在公司里。我每天都期望着能遇见他，尽管我知道，他永远也不可能跟我产生什么联系，但只是远远地看着他也能给我带来极大的快慰。

那是一个工作日的晚上。因为一项紧急工作，我不得不留下来加班。等我回过神来时，外面的天色已经暗了，整个办公室里只剩下了我一个人。

我起身去茶水间倒咖啡，准备将工作收尾后就回家。经过上司的办公室门口时，我发现门里还亮着灯，传来的一阵声响吸引了我的注意力。

“不要，感觉好奇怪……”羽风薰微弱的抗议声从里面传来。

“为什么？以前不是也穿过类似的衣服吗？”紧接着是上司轻柔带笑的声音。

我无法忍耐自己的好奇心，站在门口继续偷听他们的对话。

“只是对着你一个人当然没问题，但这样出去太奇怪了，腿中间空空的，感觉像什么也没有穿一样……”

“我倒是觉得很不错呢。你的腿本来就很漂亮，露出来也没什么不妥的。而且这样更方便，不是吗？”

薰忽然短促地惊呼了一声。一阵细微的声音传来，好像有人在搅动什么粘稠的东西一样。

“哈啊……”他发出一阵极其缠绵的喘息声。

“想想看，即使是白天，你也可以随时把裙子撩起来，趴在办公桌上让别人操你，不用担心把衣服弄脏。”零继续劝诱道。

“好啦，我会做的……”薰终于软弱地妥协道，“你会在办公桌上操我吗？”

“那要取决于你表现得怎么样了。”

“唔……”薰乖乖地应了一声。

“好了。你现在先出去一会儿吧，我还剩一点工作要完成。”上司笑道，“否则看着你我什么都做不了呢。之后再回来找我吧。”

里面响起往外走的脚步声。我赶紧躲进了不远处的卫生间里。

我拧开水龙头，洗了一把脸，烦躁地看着镜子里的自己。听着羽风薰和上司调情的时候，我感到心如刀绞。然而我也不得不承认，他动情时发出的声音如此诱人，以至于我——勃起了。

我正在发呆时，一个身影忽然出现在镜子里。他安静地侧身走进来，又轻轻地掩上卫生间的门，几乎没有发出半点声音。直到他靠在我旁边的洗手台上，我才反应过来，愕然地抬头看向他。

羽风薰站在我面前。

我首先注意到他穿着一身灰色的西装套裙，女式的尺寸稍嫌窄小，铅笔裙紧紧地包裹在身上，显得他的臀挺翘而圆润，双腿上还穿着肉色丝袜。他脸上浮着不自然的红晕，眼神也显得涣散，仿佛还没有从情欲中清醒过来。

“你还没走吗？只剩下你一个人了。”他用那双美丽的桃花眼看着我。

还没等我说什么，他突然靠近，把胳膊搭在了我肩上，另一只手伸向下面，隔着布料抚摸了我凸起的胯下。

我浑身震了一下，惊愕得说不出话来。“你……”

他一言不发地蹲下去，低头解开我的裤子。我硬挺的阴茎露出来，几乎是弹在了他脸上，我一时尴尬得手足无措。而他却像是理所当然似的，握住我的阴茎，用舌尖细细地舔了一遍，然后张开嘴含了进去。

我不由得倒吸了一口气，简直不敢相信这是真的。我上司的情人，那个我只能远远望着的、遥不可及的人，正蹲在我面前，给我——口交。

他把我的阴茎完整地吞了进去，我可以感觉到他温暖而湿润的嘴紧紧地裹着我。然后他娴熟地晃动起脑袋，让我操着他的嘴，每一次他都完全吞吃到底，几乎把我的卵蛋也吃进去。晶莹的唾液从他合不拢的嘴边流出来，不断滴在地上。

我被他服务得极其畅快，阴茎很快在他嘴里涨大，我忍不住挺起腰，狠狠地冲撞着他的喉咙，卫生间里回荡着咕叽咕叽的水声。他被我弄得连连干呕，脸庞涨成了深红色。随后我头脑一热，顶着他的喉咙，喷射出了一大股精液。

“哈啊……”他的身体颤抖了一下，满脸通红地发出一声呻吟。我把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来。在我的注视下，他动了动喉咙，把我的精水全部咽了下去。

他慢慢地站起来，用迷蒙的眼睛看着我，在我面前撩起裙子，然后坐到洗手台上，对着我张开腿。他的丝袜被扯破了，裆部开了一个大洞，他烂红的女阴和后穴都一览无遗地暴露在我眼前。

我立刻被他阴道里插着的东西吸引了目光。那是一支钢笔，只有笔帽顶端露在外面，其余都深深地没在他的淫穴里面，穴口稍微翻出一点嫩粉色的肉。

我几乎可以想象出他是如何坐在上司的办公桌上，掀起裙子，扯破丝袜，让上司把钢笔插进他的逼里，然后发出甜腻而动情的呻吟声。他丝毫没有羞耻之意，甚至还乐在其中。

我不禁怒火中烧。与其说是嫉妒，不如说，我感到了深深的失望。我曾经觉得只可远观、不可亵玩的人，真实的本性却如此放荡不堪。

如果他只是对上司这样，我还可以欺骗自己他只是深爱着对方，以至于可以为他做任何事。但我不可能忽视他刚刚主动蹲下来给我口交，然后又张开腿，向我展示他插着钢笔的骚逼，而我对他来说明明只是一个素不相识的陌生人。

我扬起手掌，重重地打在他的逼上。他惊叫了一声，身体扭动了一下，并没有反抗。我接连不断地狠打了几下，他的女阴高高地红肿起来，阴唇像被打烂的花一样歪扭在一边，淫水一股一股地从他的穴里冒出来。

“他妈的，贱婊子！谁都可以操你是不是？你见到每个男人都摇着屁股求人家操你？”我把他的逼打得淫水四溅，“看我不操死你！”

我露出硬得几乎发疼的阴茎，并没有操他的逼，而是就着他分泌出来的淫水，粗暴地顶进了他紧闭的后穴里。

“啊！好痛……”他惊呼了一声，身体立刻像弓一样绷紧了，脸上露出扭曲而失神的表情。

我抓着他的双腿，开始粗鲁地猛操他的屁股。我感到自己鸡巴像是利剑一样狠狠地破开他柔软而脆弱的肉穴，他被我干得哀叫连连，双腿胡乱地晃动着，但我的本意正是拿他的身体来泄愤，当然不理会他的痛呼。

“啊啊……嗯……”

过了一会儿，他的声音渐渐变得柔软而缠绵。他像是被鸡巴驯服了一样，不论我怎么凶狠地操他的屁股，他都只是顺从地承受着，微张着嘴，脸上挂着爽得失神的表情。

“啊、嗯……要来了……啊！”他喃喃地呻吟着。一大股淫水从他的女阴里喷出来，把交合处打湿得一片狼籍。

“操！不要脸的烂婊子！”我见到他这样的淫态，更加愤怒得失去了理智，“操死你！操死你！看你还怎么撅着屁股到处发情！”

我挺着鸡巴，像发狂一样猛操着他。他垂着脑袋，身体无力地随着我的操干晃动着。由于进出的频率极快，穴被操得淫水四溅，甚至泛起了一层泡沫。

我长呼一口气，终于将滚烫的精液喷进了他的屁股里。他颤抖地呻吟着，柔嫩的肉穴地紧紧吸着我的鸡巴，我拔出来的时候，扯出一丝白色的细线，紧接着，浑浊的精液从他被操得合不拢的洞里缓缓滴下来。

发泄够了之后，我满意地欣赏着自己的成果，又在他的丝袜上把鸡巴擦干净了，随后提起裤子，把他丢在那儿，头也不回地走出了门外。

镜子里倒映出羽风薰的脸庞。他的脸颊通红，眼神也迷蒙而空洞。他挣扎着站起来，钢笔立刻从他的湿滑的阴道里滑了出来，掉落在地上。

他弯腰捡起笔，犹豫了一会儿，缓缓地把钢笔推回自己的逼穴里。

“嗯……”他忍不住低吟了一声。

细长而坚硬的金属，抵着他柔嫩的肉壁。他握着笔帽，缓慢地搅动着，刚经历了一次高潮的肉穴又开始瘙痒了。更多的水顺着他的大腿内侧淌下来。

“哈，啊……”薰紧皱着眉。不够，虽然这样感觉也不赖，但一支钢笔还不足以填饱他淫荡无度的骚穴。如果有什么尺寸更大的东西可以用的话，或者干脆……

卫生间的门忽然响了一声。薰下意识地抬起头，镜子里映出一个身穿清洁工制服的人，正目瞪口呆地站在门口。

预料到接下去会发生什么，薰深呼吸了一口气。


End file.
